Mirror's Edge
by Razer Athane
Summary: "Nobody, nothing, worthless, twisted, impossible and wrong – you do not exist and you do not belong –" -Oneshot- For PopShop.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: _-shrug-_ And yes I know the floors and ceilings in Castle Oblivion aren't shiny. ¬¬ This is for PopShop. She likes the twisted stuff. Hope it makes ya feel better.

* * *

**MIRROR'S EDGE**

* * *

She'd been aimlessly wandering throughout the complex for as long as she could remember. It was her only memory, the columns, the large doors, and the shiny, patterned, reflective floor and ceiling that she did not dare to look down upon or up at.

She could not remember her name, her age, or where she came from. She could not remember where her talent to fight came from, nor why she was placed in the temple she'd come to call her home. She could not remember the colour of the sky, let alone the colours themselves, and she could not remember the smell of food or even rain. She remembered and knew nothing – the embodiment of a Nobody, and she did not even know this.

When she would look at herself, she had milky skin, shoes and a white dress. When she grabbed at her hair and pulled it into her field of vision, it was a dirty blonde colour. When she touched her arms, they were slightly warm. These were the only facts she knew about herself, and they did little to comfort her, let alone bring her any other memories.

When she looked at the floor or the roof though, she did not see the white dress or the dirty blonde hair. She saw a pink dress and red hair, and it always confused her. She never understood who this girl was. That was why she always avoided looking at reflective surfaces – she did not want to see the girl staring back at her, glaring into her soul with big, beautiful blue eyes.

It was those eyes that terrified her the most. They could see straight into her, straight through her, even.

When Marluxia explained everything, she still did not understand. She was given a name – _Naminé – _an age – _about fourteen _– a location – _Destiny Islands, apparently – _but she could never piece everything together. And when she asked him about it, he shook his head, laughed and blew it off, then locked her back into the white room in the white castle.

Why was everything always _white?_

Amongst the few items, there was a single chair, one she sat upon everyday and stared into nothingness, trying to piece it all together. She had nothing to do, and so she invented herself a task until she was given one by Marluxia – avoid staring at the ceiling and the floor. She found herself further and further away from understanding the information if she dared to stare.

Then one day, he came back in with a sketchpad and a pen. He placed it on her lap and walked away, moving to exit the room. He hissed before leaving, "Draw."

And so she did, because she had nothing else to do. Naminé's first drawing was of the room itself. She placed the black crayon on the paper and dragged it down, making the edges of the walls, floor and ceiling. She added the chair and anything else that was in the room, until it was complete. The next day, she drew herself to the best of her knowledge, for she had not actually seen herself. The next day, she drew herself in the room, and on the ceiling and the floor, she drew the girl with red hair.

As she became more immersed in her sketching over time, she noticed that she would look at the floor occasionally to think. Mirroring her exact position would be the girl, and she'd immediately look back to the drawing, because she didn't want to see her. She was scared to.

One day, Marluxia entered the room to see images plastered all over the walls. He did not ask about it and merely observed the creations of her imagination. She imagined a boy in red and a boy with silver hair. She imagined a star-shaped fruit, a beach, a blue and white ball – little did she know that they were the memories she could never see again, or at least not for a long time.

"Do they have names?" he asked her as she came to stand beside him.

She pointed to each of them individually and gave them names, even the objects, except for the girl with red hair. She tried to name her, but she couldn't, and no matter how hard she tried, the word would not enter her brain, let alone roll off her tongue. She explained again that it was the person she saw instead of her reflection, every single time.

"Do you know your true name?" he then asked her.

"Naminé."

"No," he smirked. He extended his right hand, and onto the wall, through the purple mist, came a mirror. It was of medium size and framed in fancy white, like the rest of her room and the castle. He turned away to leave again, his check up done, "If you stop avoiding your true reflection, then you will find the answer and make yourself useful to me and to my cause. Then you will be able to deconstruct Sora's memories."

But why would she want to deconstruct her imaginary friend's memories? Marluxia was already gone before she could get an answer.

She was too frightened to look at the floor, ceiling or the new mirror and decided to call it a night. But even in sleep the girl haunted her, a friendly smile always on her face – but it did not seem so friendly in the night. Where as her room was white, her memories were black with little pieces she did not understand. Her voice entwined with this girl's, saying the exact same things, but cutting in and out. She could hear the crashing of waves off in the distance.

"_Wake – Sora – lazy bum."_

And then a new name bounced around in her mind, like the ones before them – _Sora Riku paopu fruit Destiny Islands blitzball –_

"_Kai –"_

She woke up in darkness. The room was white but it was bathed in black, she could not see very well at this time of night. The mirror that Marluxia had placed in her room was providing a small source of light, reflecting the moonlight shining through the curtains. Rubbing her face, she walked over and saw the girl stare back with a small smile, as always.

She moved her left hand up to brush hair from her eyes, and she did the same. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and she did the same. She shrunk back and shook her head a little, she did the same. She closed her eyes and looked down, unable to tell if the redhead did the same.

And then there were hands around her throat and a voice by her ear. She opened her eyes to see the girl's hands coming from the mirror – her body was coming from the mirror itself. Her voice was not like the one in her dreams, nor was it older, nor was it like Naminé's own voice. It was twisted and evil, angry and jealous, and needy and longing, and _heartless,_ "_Nobody, nothing, worthless, twisted, impossible and _wrong – _you do not exist and you do not belong –_"

She jumped all the way back, trying to pry the girl's hands from her throat, but to no avail. She was losing consciousness, and quickly. The girl followed her out of the mirror, still feeling all of those negative emotions from before, and she was filling her vision and her current world. The world was no longer white and it was not a fading black, it was just full of this one person who was terrorising her.

"_You are not theirs and you are not his, and you should not exist. You are me, you are mine. Mine to break and mine to destroy, mine _alone. _Naminé, you're living a lie, and the name you go by is not right. It's false and fake, like you. Your real name is –_"

"_Kairi!"_

"_No life of your own, little witch. No heart or purpose, you don't even _live–"

Kairi faded. Naminé hurriedly stood and ran to the mirror to look at herself again. Kairi was still there, looking back. She went to rub her eyes, and the redhead did the same. Every action was imitated and genuine. She shook her head and shrunk back a little. The pieces fit finally, and she wanted to break them more than anything. The pictures, the things she saw in her imagination – were they her imagination or were they _Kairi's memories? _

Her whole existence had no purpose. Furrowing her eyebrows, she sobbed a little. Those people in her mind, the ones she imagined and drew and posted all over the walls, they were her only comfort, her only friends. To have them ripped away from her, to be told that they were not real to her and they meant nothing to her was scarring – but if she were to have no heart, then why did it hurt so? Because _Kairi _hurt her, and she decided vigilantly, that the woman would hurt her no more –

She smashed her hand into the mirror, cutting it on the mirror's edge. It faded into darkness.

She did not bleed.


End file.
